Gigantic: The Ship of Dreams
by Demile
Summary: STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! ParodyRomanceHumor. PG13 for language, perverted minds and sexual reference to the movie Titanic. This is a Titanic parody 100 percent! One of Helga's twisted little dreams take on the Gigantic!
1. Chapter I: The Ship Of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, nor do I own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters. Titanic belongs to a shit load of people that aren't me, and Hey Arnold! Belongs to Craig Barlett and Nickelodeon. 

AN: This takes place when the gang are freshmen in High School ((I don't know why but it seemed like a good age to make them. ^_^))Silliness ahead. This is 100% Titanic parody, not to be taken seriously at all. It follows much of the plot of Titanic but with plenty of bloopers and randomness that will often take it out of the way.

Gigantic 

Chapter I 

_It has been 86 years and I can still smell the fresh paint. Gigantic was the ship of dreams… or so they say. It was the biggest ship of its time to take on the wild, blue oceans of this planet. It was a ship of elegance, furnished with fine expensive furniture in each large 1st class room. _

_The dining room was a work of art, with each supporting column being decorated with beautifully carved birds and angels, the largest one of the room sat above the entryway arch. 1st class ate large feasts upon plates of fine china and drank expensive wine and champagne from glasses of crystal._

Helga groaned.

"Oh come on. Please say that this is all a nightmare and that you are not dragging me to see Gigantic again Pheebs?"

"Helga, Gigantic is a great movie! It will be gone from the theater in a few days anyway, we might as well watch it while we can." Phoebe said smiling.

"Argggh." Helga growled.

"Hey Phoebe! Hey Helga!" Arnold called out from the isle. "Do you mind if I sit here Helga?" Arnold walked over to the empty seat next to her.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice Football Head." Helga whispered harshly as she motioned for him to look around the entire theater. Arnold smiled and took his seat, offering Helga some popcorn. She accepted and took a handful then looked up at the large screen. The old lady had finally finished rambling about the luxuries of the Gigantic and had finally begun the flash back that would last the entire three hours of the movie.

"Phoebe? Do you mind if I sit here?" Gerald whispered and a wide grin spread across Phoebe's face as Gerald sat next to her.

The looked at the screen, it was the part in the beginning where the main character Daffodil had just stepped out of the car and looked up at the large ship before her.

Helga made a fake snoring noise and Arnold nudged her to stop.

"Oh c'mon Helga, this is a great movie. The special effects are awesome and the story is great, based on truth, and it's a great romance." Arnold said looking at her. Helga blushed, a lot.

"Whew… It's hot in here." She said tugging at her collar, laughing lightly. "Give me some of that." She said reaching for the soda cup. She took a piece of ice from the cup and rubbed it on her face. Arnold looked at her; he noticed she was blushing madly. "Wow, I thought theaters were supposed to be cool." She stuttered, the ice cube slipped out of her fingers and went down her shirt, getting stuck in her cleavage. Helga jumped a bit, shocked from the cold that had just her hot flesh. Her eyes widened and she squirmed, waiting for the damn ice cube to melt away.

"Helga, hand me my sweater please. It's rather cold." Phoebe asked and Arnold snickered quietly, but not quietly enough, seeing as how the people behind him kicked his chair hard and told him to shut up.

Before Helga could shakily hand Phoebe her sweater Gerald had surrendered his jacket to her.

A few minutes later Helga yawned as she dabbed at the wet spot on her pink shirt. She then tossed the paper towel aside and closed her eyes. Dozing off into one of her odd, twisted little dreams.

* * *

_ "Gigantic eh? Why, it doesn't look much bigger than the Minnow." Arnold, who was dressed in a very nice gray suit, looked up at the rather large ship before him._

_ "Why, Gigantic is far, far longer the in the Minnow, and ever so much more luxurious." Said his fiancée, Lila. "Phil your Grandson is ever so hard to please." She smiled. _

Helga growled in her sleep, nobody heard.

_"Eh heh. I guess so." Phil chuckled._

_ "You must check your bags in though the main terminal." A man said as he approached them._

"I leave them in your hands. Would you be ever so kind as to take them to our rooms?" Lila said handing the man a twenty, then she smiled and made her way to the boat ramp. "Thank so much, just ever so much." She said.

_ Inside a small bar/café building, four people, who put themselves in to two teams of two gathered around a table playing a card game._

_ "I can't believe you bet our tickets!" One woman cursed to her partner in Swedish as she glared at a young American blond girl and her friend Phoebe._

_ "Look! You bet everything we have and you haven't played a lucky game once! What were you thinking Helga?"_

_ "Don't worry about it Pheebs. Just watch." Helga smirked. Cards were passed and laid down on the table. Phoebe couldn't bear to watch so she turned and looked the other way. Only a few cards remained in each player's hand._

_ "That one." Helga said, pointing to a card in the woman's hand. "A pair." She said discarding one of her cards along with one she had just received. "Oh my." Helga sighed._

_ "You lost! You lost didn't you! Helga! You bet all our money!" Phoebe kept rambling obscenities and something about her mother. Helga passed another card to the person across from her. The woman laid two down on the table. She had two cards remaining._

_ "Phoebe, Phoebe. I'm sorry!" Helga started to say._

_ "All of the money!" Phoebe wailed._

_ "I'm sorry, your not gonna se your mom for a very long time…" Helga pointed to the other woman's card and the Swedish woman grew expressionless. Phoebe looked at Helga, confused. "'Cause were going to America!" Helga slammed her last two cards on the table. "You've got the old maid!" Helga shouted pointing to the woman who sat across from her._

Still sleeping, Helga grinned lightly as she shifted her position. Arnold glanced at her and heard her snoring lightly. He smiled and rolls his eyes a bit.

_ Phoebe jumped up and down, screaming excitedly as she piled some of the money from the table into her hat._

_ "I'm going to America!" She shouted happily._

_ "No, Gigantic be goin' to America… in five minutes!" The bartender pointed to the clock on the wall._

_ "Oh shit!" Helga screeched and grabbed her bag._

_ "Oh dear." Phoebe scooped up the last bit of money into her hat, grabbed the tickets and dashed out the door after Helga._

_ Helga shoved her way through the crowd, Phoebe trying not to run into anyone._

_ "Excuse me please. Thank you. Pardon me." She said trying to hurry as fast as she could and still be polite._

_ "Outta my way Bucko! I'm goin' home!" Helga pushed aside a man and made her way to the third class boarding ramp. A crewmember was about to close the door when Helga and Phoebe ran to him_

_ "We're passengers! Passengers!" Helga waved the tickets in the crewmembers face._

_ "Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asked._

_ "Yeah, yeah, sure thing. No lice. We're Americans…DOI!"_

_ "Alright, alright. Come aboard." Helga and Phoebe jumped aboard and dashed down the corridor towards the third class rooms._

"There's our room." Phoebe said opening the door. Helga looked around the small room, which contained two sets of bunk beds.

_ "Pretty nice." Helga said as she tossed her bags down onto her bed._

_ Two Swedish women sat there, looking dead confused._

_ "Who are they?" One said, and they both shrugged._


	2. Chapter II: Don't Jump

Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" belongs to Craig. "Titanic" belongs to lots of people that aren't me.

AN: Switching back and forth from dream mode to real world. Here's Chapter 2!

Gigantic: The Ship of Dreams.

Chapter 2:  "Don't Jump"

            "And this is your staying quarters. If you need anything speak to me and I will be happy to assist you." Said Ruth, the maid.

_            "This room is just ever so luxurious. Isn't it dear Arnold?" Lila smiled her obnoxiously sweet smile._

_            "Right, sure thing Lila." Arnold sighed._

_            Helga and Phoebe ran to the front of the boat and watched the dolphins swimming along with the boat._

_            "Look! Look at the dolphins!" She shouted pointing down. "There's another!" Helga shouted as she leaned further over the railing. She stepped on to the first bar then the second. She raised her arms to the air._

_            "I'm queen of the world!" Helga shouted. "WHOOO!!" she screamed._

_            "Helga… please… don't ever say that again, that I was one of the corniest lines I have ever heard._

_            "Sorry Pheebes." She said._

_            "I'll have the…" Arnold started to order his dinner but Lila suddenly interrupted._

_            "We will both have a salad, with no dressing and a few slices of lemon." She new Arnold would order something like lamb. "Because we are ever so against eating a poor baby lamb. Right Arnold?" Lila took a sip of her wine._

_            "Right." Arnold sighed._

_            "How typical… First class dogs are brought down here to do their business." Helga looked up. A girl with black hair stood over her._

_            "Yes, shows were we stand." Helga said as she looked at the Afghan hound that had just left little "presents" on the deck nearby._

_            "The names Rhonda." She said, holding her hand out._

_            "Helga." She said and they shook hands._

_            Helga looked up when she saw an angel from the corner of her eye. He seemed like a heavenly being, with hair spun of golden yellow, with, she guessed green eyes. He had a beautiful but oddly shaped head._

_            "Ohhh…" Helga swooned quietly._

_            "Oh, you should really wake up, you'll be havin' angels flying out of your... arse...before getting with the likes of him." Rhonda said and Helga sighed sadly. "Don't stress it, it's bad for the complexion." She said._

_~**~_

            "Helga! Helga!" Arnold whispered harshly. Helga opened her eyes slightly.

            "What do you want Football Head?" Helga asked groggily.

            "You were mumbling. Wake up and watch the movie, it's great. Phoebe said you have seen it twice before this and you slept through the whole thing. You haven't even seen the entire film.

            "Right, right." Helga mumbled as she dozed back off. Arnold sighed and ate a handful of popcorn and returned to watching the movie.

~**~

_"ARRRH!" Arnold rushed across the deck and down the stairs to the 3rd class deck and over to the railing of the back of the boat._

_            "Huh?" Helga, who was lying on a bench chewing a large wad of bubblegum, sat up to see who was making all the noise._

_            Arnold had leaned over the railing; he had broken into a cold sweat and was choking back what seemed to be a strangled cry. He slung one leg over the railing then the other and leaned far forward._

_            "Don't do it…" Helga said calmly, approaching him from behind. Her heart was pounding; she had to stop this young man from doing something stupid. She looked at him from a moment. She gasped when she realized that it was that flaxen haired angel from this morning._

_            "Go away! Turn back, don't come any closer!" He shouted._

_            "Criminy! Just spitting out my gum!" She said as she inched forward and hocked her gum over the side._

_            Arnold raised an eyebrow in amusement._

_            "Please," Helga asked again, trying to stay calm. The golden haired one shook his head furiously._

_            "Go away! You're distracting me!" He shouted._

_            "Doesn't seem to take much concentration. But fine, fine. But you'll regret falling to your doom of freezing, painfully cold water, Bucko!" Helga scowled and turned to walk away._

_            "How cold?" Helga heard him say. She stopped in her tracks and smiled to herself._

_            "Very… water like that cold… like that right down there… it hits you like 1000 Mr. Fudgies stabbing you all over your body."_

_            Arnold gulped. He didn't like the sound of that._

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, you better believe it. But, I guess there is nothing stopping you Football Head." She said turning on her heal to walk away._

_"Football Head?" Arnold looked over._

_"Yeah, How do you get through doors?" Helga said, and Arnold frowned._

_"So you gonna jump or not? Because I am not looking forward to jumping in there after you." Helga said._

_"Your talking crazy Miss, your insane." Arnold hissed._

_"I'm not the one hangin' off the back of a very, very large, gigantic ship, Bucko!" She shouted then she took a breath to calm down a bit. "Come back over here, it's getting very chilly out, here, I'll help you over." Helga said, walking over to him. He turned around slowly._

_"The names Helga Pataki." She introduced herself, smiling. "Yours?"_

_"Arnold… Arnold…" Screams of a woman filled the air and she dashed over to the edge of the boat and flung herself into the water. Arnold and Helga didn't even notice the woman._

_"That outta be easy to remember." Helga smiled. She didn't catch his last name, the woman's screaming drowned it out, but she would forget about it now and bother him about it later._

_Arnold was about to climb over when he lost his footing._

_"AHH!" He screamed. "Help!" Helga tried to pull him back over. "Helga!" He cried._

_"Don't worry Arnold, I've got you! I won't let go!" Helga said; her blue eyes locked onto his emerald green gaze. Helga pulled back and Arnold flew over the edge back onto the deck, Helga landed on top of him._

~**~

Helga smiled and curled up in a little ball in her seat. Arnold wondered what she was dreaming for a moment as he looked at her for a few seconds then he went back to watching the movie.

_~**~_

_"Wow, His hair smells good." Helga thought for a moment, then pushed herself up._

_"What's going on here?" A crewman who was making his rounds had heard the racket and made his way over to where Arnold and Helga lay. _

_Later…_

_"I am just ever so certain that you will not get away with this." Lila glared at Helga. "What made you think you had the right to even touch my__ fiancée?" Lila turned her head to look to the tall, gangly man who stood behind her._

_"Peterson would you be ever so kind as to 'cuff her? Please?" Lila asked sweetly._

_"Sure thing Miss Lila." The Master at arms replied as he stepped behind Helga and forcefully pulled her arms behind her back._

_"No Lila! You don't understand… she saved me. I was leaning over to look at the water and I slipped. Miss Pataki here saved me and almost went over herself." Arnold defended the blond girl who had talked him out of suicide only 30 minutes ago._

_"Was that the way of it?" Peterson glared at Helga who quickly nodded._

_"Oh okay then. I am just ever so certain that makes the girl a hero. Thank you ever so much… uhh… what did you say your name was again?" Lila looked at her._

_"Pataki, Helga Pataki." She said._

_"Oh. Thank you so much, just ever so much Miss Pataki." Then she turned, locked arms with Arnold and walked back inside, where it was warm._

_Stinky Peterson removed the handcuffs from Helga's wrists and dashed over to Lila._

_"Perhaps a little something for the girl?" Peterson whispered._

_"Oh, yes, of course. Here, a twenty should be ever so right." She smiled handing him the 20-dollar bill._

_"Is that the going rate for saving the man you… love?" Arnold asked._

_"Oh dear me, Arnold is displeased. Wait, I have got just an ever so perfect idea."_

_"Miss Pataki? As a token of our gratitude we ask you if you would join Arnold and I for an ever so special dinner tomorrow eve? You can tell us all of your ever so heroic tale." Lila beamed._

_"Right, sure thing." Helga said as Lila smiled and walked back inside. Helga scowled at her the moment she turned her back._

_~**~_

            "Helga…" Arnold whispered. "Helga?"

            "What now?" She squinted looking up at Arnold.

            "You were sleeping on me, and I need to get more popcorn." He whispered. Helga was leaning against him. She jumped up.

            "Yeah well, not like I wanted to lean against you or anything." Helga put a fake look of disgust on her face and Arnold got up and dashed out of the room to the concession counter. Helga sighed blissfully to herself then glanced up the screen for a moment.

_"Look Jake! I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Daffodil turned her head. Jake kissed sweetly at her neck then cheek. _

Arnold returned to his seat with a huge bag of popcorn, a soda and some gum. He locked his eyes on the large screen.

_In a few seconds their lips locked and they kissed lovingly in the front of the ship, flying along the top of the water. The beautiful scene switched to the old lady again._

Helga sighed again, a dazed grin on her face. She looked like she had just been hit with Cupid's arrow. Her eyes wondered from the screen and landed on Arnold. She swooned happily.

Arnold was looking at her. She was in some sort of trance; sitting there staring at him, or perhaps it was the person further on down that row.

"Helga? You okay?" Arnold waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Never better my Lo…" Helga jumped up and blinked a few times. "I mean… my… my uhh… my god, this is such a lousy movie!" She rambled. It was a terrible cover-up. But like so many times before Arnold shrugged and watched the movie, believing that was what she was actually going to say.

_"That was the last time Gigantic saw daylight…" The old woman, who was Daffodil, choked a sob._

            "Oh give me a break." Helga gagged at the extreme "cheesiness" of the movie.

            "Helga… Shhhhh…" Arnold placed is fingertips to Helga's lips to quiet her. Helga wanted to kiss his fingertips then pull him into a loving embrace and kiss him deeply, and passionately, but she refrained from doing so. Instead she bit at his fingertips. It startled Arnold, it didn't hurt him, it was just a little nip, but it was unexpected.

            "Watch where you put those things!" Helga whispered harshly. Gerald heard, and many dirty thoughts ran through his head at the comment. He busted up laughing. Much to his surprise, Phoebe started giggling too. Soon the two of them were laughing uncontrollably, but still as quiet as they could.

            Arnold and Helga leaned forward and glared in their direction. Helga raised a fist, the two of them shut up immediately.

            "Now don't wake me up again Football Head! If you do I'll pound you!" Helga said before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

            "No you won't." Arnold mumbled to himself as he looked back up to the screen.


	3. Chapter III: The gift, The dinner, The n

Disclaimer: I AM CRAIG BARLETT!… only not… Oh yeah… I don't own Titanic either.

AN: In the dream they are all different ages. In the rest of the story they are freshmen in high school so they are around the ages of. 13 and 14.

Gigantic: The Ship of Dreams

Chapter III: The gift, The dinner, The note.

Arnold continued to watch the movie. Helga was laying on him again, but he didn't really mind. Gerald had his arm around Phoebe and they were giving each other little pecks on the lips every so often. Looks like they finally got together, like they had both wanted to since the 4th grade. 

Arnold looked down at Helga. She was really cute when she was sleeping like this. Her blond hair was flowing over her neck, a few locks of it in her face. It was kind of funny, they way she would sometimes still have that frown on her lips in her sleep.

_"Oh Arnold. I know you have been ever so melancholy. I don't pretend t_o_ know why." Lila sat down next to him. He was sitting there resting his head in his hands, sighing to himself. "I was just hoping I could save this for our wedding night but I figure now would be just ever so fine." Lila handed him a package. Arnold opened the box. Whatever was inside was just "ever so heavy." He gasped (and almost threw up) at what he saw. It was a hideous, rather large and heavy sculpture of Lila hugging a football. The only thing Arnold could think of was how much he could get for this thing (it was solid gold with diamonds making up Lila's eyes after all.) He also wondered how much the damn thing weighed. _

_ "Oh Arnold, I just knew you would love it! Just love it ever so much! It was just ever so expensive!" Lila beamed. "Keep it with you always, Arnold! Think of it as if your taking me with you where ever you go!"_

_ "Where ever I go?" Arnold mumbled. "The thing must way damn near 40 pounds."_

_ "Sure thing…" He sighed._

_ "Oh Arnold. Open your heart to me. There is nothing I can't give you. There is nothing I would ever deny you. If you wouldn't deny me." Lila said. Arnold knew where this was going. He slipped off the necklace and put it back in its box._

_ "I'm going to go for a walk." Arnold said as he stood up and walked out the door._

_Arnold and Helga spent about an hour, waking around the ship. Talking about the weather and how great the ship is._

_"This is nice. Very nice." Helga said as she peered around the 1st class deck. "Wow. They really spoil you, 'eh Football Head?"_

_ "Please, just call me Arnold. I find you calling me Football Head terribly rude." He said. It actually didn't bother him so much, it was just the fact that he was raised to be polite and he would never address another person by rude names._

_ "Sorry." Helga said._

_ "I have been traveling around the world all my life, I never really bothered to think about my roots. I make my way from place to place." Helga said. "But, you know Arnold. We have walked about a mile around this deck, talkin' about how great the weather is and how I grew up, but I reckon that's now what you wanted to talk to me about."_

_ Arnold held out his hand. There was a large engagement ring on his ring finger. This must have been the engagement ring. Wow, this group of people sure seemed to do things backwards. Lila had proposed to Arnold instead of the reverse. It was almost as if Lila was the one wearing the pants. She made all the decisions for Arnold and basically controlled his whole future. It was kind of creepy. It must be the wealth. Though they were both rich, Lila and her family seemed to have more of a fortune._

_ "This." Arnold said, looking the other way._

_ "Wow, look at that. You would have went straight to the bottom." Helga smirked._

_ "500 invitations have gone out, all of Philadelphia Society will there, and as all this happens I feel as if I am in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up." Arnold explained._

_ "Do you love her?" Helga asked._

_ "You are being very rude." Arnold widened his eyes._

_ "It's a simple question… Do you love her or not?" Helga said again._

_ "You are not asking me this question. You are rude and we are not having this conversation, and I am leaving now." Arnold said._

_ Helga smirked as Arnold started to walk away._

_ "Wait, this is my part of the ship. You leave." He turned._

_ "Now who's being rude?" Helga asked._

_ "You deserved it. Helga, Ms. Pataki. Thank you, it has been a pleasure. I have thanked you and now I…" Arnold started._

_ "And you have insulted me." Helga interrupted._

_ "You deserved it. What is this think you are carrying around?" She grabbed a folder from Helga. It contained drawings and a few poems._

_ "So are you an artist or something?" Arnold asked as he looked at the folders contents. "a poet?" Arnold looked at her._

_ "Yeah, both." Helga smiled._

_ "These are exquisite." Arnold said. And for the next 20 minutes or so they talked about art and poetry (AN: I had to mention poetry… It's Helga!) and what they would do if they were to go to the Santa Monica pier together. Helga was about to show Arnold how to spit when Arnold's grandfather approached them from behind._

_ He glared at Helga with eyes filled with hate and disgust. Then he looked to Arnold._

_ "Don't let Ms. Lila catch old doing' that stuff, she'll throw a fit." Phil said as he strode off. He looked like he wanted to squash Helga like a bug. Helga gulped. "See you tonight, Ms…uhh… Pataki." He said before he disappeared from sight._

_ "Do you have the slightest idea what you're doing?" said Gerald, Arnolds friend, or "New Money" as Phil called him._

_ "Not really." Helga said._

_ "Well, your about to go into the snake pit. What are you planning on wearing tonight?" He asked. Helga shrugged and tugged at the material of her old, wrinkled, dress that she wore._

_ "That's what I was afraid of. Come with me back to the room, you can shower and then I will see if my sister has anything that's around your size. Come on." Gerald said._

_ A few hours later back in Gerald's room Helga had just finished putting on the dress that belonged to Gerald's Sister. She was a few years younger but they were both about the same size._

_ Gerald waited anxiously in the other room waiting for Helga to emerge from his sisters room. She stepped out looking positively elegant. She was wearing a sparkling dark green colored gown that had little sugar pink jewels decorating the neckline. Her blond hair was pulled up in a loose up-do with a few curled strands of hair hung on either side of her face._

_ Gerald gasped._

_ "I knew you and my little sister looked abut the same size!" Gerald smiled as he checked Helga over._

_ "Pretty close." Helga beamed._

_ "You shine up like a new penny." Gerald smiled. "Come on, lets go."_

"Helga!" Phoebe nudged her sleeping friend. Helga lifted her head up groggily to look at Phoebe.

"What?" She grumbled.

"You were snoring." She whispered. Helga narrowed her eyes and curled up again.

"This movie over yet?" Helga mumbled.

"They just hit the iceberg." Phoebe said.

"Oh, damn." She said before falling back asleep.

She never faltered, they thought she was one of them, thought that her family had struck gold somewhere out west. Sure they thought she was new money but nevertheless part of the club. But Arnold had expected Lila and his Grandfather to throw out a few comments to make him feel uncomfortable. All their attempts failed.

"So, eh… Helga How are the accommodations in steerage? I hear they are very good on this ship." Phil asked.

"The best I have seen. Hardly any rats." Helga said and the group laughed.

"Helga is joining us tonight from the third class." Lila stated. "She had saved the life of my husband. The rest of the table awed for a second then they all went on talking about their lives and money. Dinner followed and Arnold proposed a toast "to make it count" after Helga gave a small speech about how should live every die as if you were to die tomorrow.

When everyone finished dinner the men retreated to the smoking room for a brandy and "congratulated themselves on being masters of the universe." Arnold stood up and so did Helga. He walked to her.

"Must you leave?" He asked.

"I gotta go row with the other slaves." She said, fumbling with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Goodnight." Arnold said as he took her hand and kissed it as he made his way toward the smoking room and Helga made her way to the stairway. Arnold unfolded the piece of paper that she had slipped in his hand.

"Make it count, meet me at the clock."

Arnold walked toward the stairway and up to the clock. Helga was standing there.

"So do you wanna go to a real party?"


	4. Chapter IV: The Party and Kiss

Disclaimer: I AM CRAIG BARTLETT! *** wakes up *** Oh damn, not that dream again. I AM JAMES CAMERON! *** wakes up *** Oh damn.

AN: Okieday! Chappy four! You like me! You like me! You really like me! Forgive me if the Gigantic dream sequences don't always end up in italics (like in the last chunk of chapter 3 and several parts of other chapters.) It's just that Fanfiction.net seems to really hate italics. Anywho, Here's Chapter 4!

Gigantic: The Ship of Dreams Chapter IV: The Party and Kiss 

            _"So do you wanna go to a real party?" Helga asked. Arnold looked at her for a moment then smirked and dashed of down to the elevator with her._

_            They went down to the lowest deck and in through a couple of rooms. They opened another door and Arnold jumped up startled by the loud sounds within. There was loud Irish music being played and people were shouting and laughing. The sound of feet pounding on the floor was so loud that Arnold had to shout in order to hear himself._

_            Helga was having a wonderful time dancing, she grabbed Arnold's arm and pulled him close to dance to the next song. The Irishmen who were playing the music stopped for a moment and whispered to each other about what they should play next. They nodded and picked up their instruments. One of the Irishmen jumped up and started singing at the top of his lungs._

_ "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! MY LONELI…" the other man grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into a sitting position._

_"Not that you idiot." He growled._

_"Oh, I thought you said Britney…" The man hung his head. Everybody was frozen in fear for they had just heard some dreadfully horrible music._

_"Ok, let's play." The other man said and the Irish jig music started again._

_"Helga! I don't know the steps! I can't dance!" he shouted._

_"Neither do I just go with the flow." She said as they skipped and danced around happily. They spent the rest of the night dancing, drinking, arm wrestling and showing off, just having a good time. Arnold returned to his room rather late and he crept in quietly and went to sleep._

Helga awoke with a jolt as a popcorn kernel hit her eye. A small child down the row had been flicking them at people.

"Why you little…" Helga jumped up and made a fist at the annoying child. "I'm gonna smash you!" She hissed.

            "Calm down Helga." Arnold said. Helga looked up at the screen, she couldn't believe that only ten minutes had passed since the last time she checked the screen.

            "Criminy! How long is this movie!" She groaned. Suddenly, the screen flickered a moment then went black.

            "Oh man!" Arnold groaned.

            "Were sorry, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please wait a few minutes and we will have things up and running. Sorry for the inconvenience." Came a voice from a speaker. The audience jeered and groaned.

            Helga dozed back off, knowing that her friends would wait until the movie came back on.

            _"You came back late… I was hoping to see you last night," Lila said, looking at Arnold. ("I was sooooo horny!" She thought.)_

_            "I was tired." Arnold said._

_            "The way you were acting below deck was no doubt tiring." She said, sipping her tea. "You are not to act that way again Arnold."_

_            "You can't tell me what to do. I am your fiancée." He said plainly and Lila threw a fit._

_            "YES YOU ARE AND THEREFOR YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SPEND JUST EVERY WAKING MOMENT WITH ME! YOU ARE EVER SO SELFISH! YOU ARE TO WORSHIP ME JUST EVER SO MUCH!" She screamed as she threw a shoe at him. It hit him in the forehead, and she stomped off._

_            Arnold blinked a few times then left._

_*   *   *_

_            Later that eve Arnold was in his room when his grandfather came in._

_            "You aren't to see that girl again… That girl with the one eyebrow… Arnold I forbid it!" He shouted._

_            "Oh stop it." He said._

_            "Arnold ya know the money is gone!" Phil said._

_            "I know it's gone Grandpa, you remind me everyday." Arnold said through clenched teeth._

_            "You just wanna see me working as a chimney sweep don't ya!?" Phil was trying to lay a huge guilt trip on Arnold. "You just wanna see all our sine valuables sold at auction! We deserve better Arnold." Phil had semi-succeeded in making Arnold feel bad._

_            "Not really…" he said._

_            "Your Grandma took all the money and ran away to become a "Chinese" Acrobat, Arnold! Who knows where she is now! This Lila girl is our only chance to get back to the top!"_

_            "It's just not fair." Arnold sighed._

_            "Yeah, well, if your Grandmother just weren't so damn insane we wouldn't be in the position."_

_                                                            *    *    *_

_Helga walked down the stairs through the first class common room toward where everyone was gathered for church._

_"Excuse me Miss. You can't go in there!" One man stopped her at the entrance._

_"Okay, okay, I just need to talk to someone," she said, trying to push her way to the door._

_"No, you don't understand! Your not allowed in there!" He said, grabbing a hold of her arm._

_Lila, who was standing inside singing a hymn to the sea, noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to the master at arms. Mr. Peterson nodded and walked toward the door and stepped out silently._

_"Miss Pataki. Arnold has told me to tell you that they are no longer in need of your services and that you will take this and return to your room." Stinky said, handing her a twenty._

_"You don't understand, I just need to speak to Arnold…" She said._

_"And to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and that your presence here is not longer appropriate." He said turning to the other man. "Make sure that Miss Pataki goes back to where she belongs and that she stays there."_

_                                                *   *   *_

_Mr. Horowitz, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." Arnold stated, looking to Eugene._

_"About half, actually. Arnold, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here," he pointed to the deck below his feet. "But it was thought by some that the deck would look to cluttered, so I was overruled." _

_"Oh it would just be a waste of deck space anyway." Lila stated._

_"Sleep soundly, Arnold. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." He said._

_ Helga looked around cautiously as she snuck toward the first class deck. She swung her leg over the railing and dashed over to a chair, swiping a lady's dress coat and parasol that lay there. She threw the dress coat over her shoulders and opened the parasol and walked, her head hung low, down the deck in the direction of Arnold._

_She tapped his shoulder and pulled him into a little room._

_"Arnold," she said quietly. "Arnold I have to talk to you."_

_"Helga. I can't do this. I can't see you anymore." He said sternly, turning to the door._

_"Arnold, please, hear me out." She took a breath. "Look, Arnold, you are the most wonderful, most handsome, astounding boy… um… man that I have ever met."_

_"Helga, I'm engaged. I am marrying Lila… I love Lila." He said._

_"I don't believe you. Arnold, I am not going to rest until I know that you will be okay." She said, here eyes gazing in to his._

_"It's not up to you to save me." He said, looking away._

_"I know… Only you can do that." She said. He pulled away from her grip._

_"I'm leaving. Goodbye, Miss Pataki. Please go away." He said and then he walked out the door._

_*   *   *_

_Arnold sat with his grandfather in the first class lounge, smoking a cigar and sipping brandy with the other businessmen. They were talking about business and money, as usual. Arnold looked over to another table where a young boy sat next to his father, suffering through a conversation about the railroad. He was trying so hard to act interested and please his father, it reminded Arnold of himself at that age, trying to please his grandfather by taking a fake interest in business._

_Arnold accidentally on purpose knocked his glass of Brandy over, a few drops of it dripped on his overcoat._

_"Oh, look what I have done." He said. "Please excuse me." Then he left._

_The wind was blowing only lightly, and the sun was shimmering, casting a beautiful golden light over the ocean. Helga sighed deeply, inhaling the cool air. She leaned over the railing from the front of the boat, looking over. _

_"Hello Helga." She heard Arnold's voice behind her. "I have changed my mind." He took a few steps closer to her. "Phoebe said you might be up…" He started._

_"Shhh… Come here Arnold. Fly with me." She said quietly._

_Arnold stepped up behind her and she took his hands and put them on her waist._

_            "Wow, we're flying, this is great Helga. We're flying!" He laughed happily._

_            Helga turns her head until her lips are near his. She lowers her arms, turning further, until she finds his mouth with hers. He wraps his arms around her from behind, and they kiss like this with her head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion._

_            In the crow's nest, high above and behind them, lookout Sid nudges his mate, Lorenzo, pointing down at the figures in the bow._


	5. Chapter V: Love and Icebergs

Disclaimer: I am not Craig Bartlett, nor am I James Cameron.

AN: YAY! On to one of my favorite parts of the story. I just had this idea for a few things that made my friend laugh their asses off so I HAD to put them in. Full of happy Hey Arnold! Weirdness but still on the plot of Titanic.

Gigantic: The Ship Of Dreams 

Chapter V: Love and Icebergs

            Helga was clutching onto Arnold's arm, kissing the air.

            "Oh Arnold, Arnold…Arno..." Her eyes popped open and she instantly realized what she was doing. She jerked away from Arnold's arm… "Are…they…Are they ever gonna put the movie back on! I mean criminy, I am sitting here in the dark staring at a blank screen with Football Head!" She rambled. Arnold laughed lightly. Just then they heard a voice.

            "We are sorry for the inconvenience. We will now resume the movie." The already dim lights faded and the movie clicked back on.

_ "Is this what you are looking for?" One man said, pulling a diamond necklace from Jake's pocket._

"This is horseshit. Very slick Hal." He looked to Daffodil. "That guy must have slipped it in my pocket." He whispered, glaring toward the Master-at-Arms.

_"This isn't even your pocket. Look, reported stolen this morning." One man said._

_"Arrest him." The Master-At-Arms demanded. And he was put in cuffs and they dragged him down the hall._

_"I didn't do it Daffodil! You know it! Don't you believe them Daffodil!" He shouted. His screaming eventually faded down the hall._

_Hal walked to Daffodil and looked at her with disgust. Then slapped her hard across the face._

            "Meow. Hiss. Wow what crawled up that guy's boxers?" Helga jeered to the screen.

            "Helga, be quiet and watch the movie." Arnold hushed.

            "That's ok Arnoldo but I think I am going to go back to sleep. Move your arm, you made an okay pillow. It's better than laying on the old guy next to me." Then she rolled up her sweater and put it against him and laid her head down and fell asleep.

            _Helga and Arnold had long since left the deck and returned to Arnold's room._

_            "This should be fine. How is the lighting?"_

_            "Good. Stand right there."_

_            "I want you to draw me Helga." He said and Helga nodded. "I want you to draw me looking like a stud, Helga, A hunk, the kind of man you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of." He said. Helga looked at him._

_            "You mean. They way you are now?" She giggled._

_            "Umm… Sure." He said, shrugging._

_            And she drew him, every single tiny ripple of muscle and curve of flesh on his body. And it was a work of art, finer then the statue of David. After Arnold redressed he locked it away in the safe with a note that said.  "Now you can keep me locked in your safe as well," in hopes that Lila would find it. Just then he heard Mr. Peterson knock on the door._

_            "Arnold? Are you in there?" Then he opened the door and Helga and Arnold dashed out. Stinky followed the sound of the door slamming in the other room and opened the door to the hallway. He saw Arnold and Helga walking casually down the hall, and he sprinted after them._

_            "Ah!" The started into a run, laughing the entire time, bumping into people and things all the way down the hall._

_            "Get back here y'all." Mr. Peterson shouted running into a woman pushing a cart of deserts. He ran a few steps then turned back to the woman and looked at her tray of deserts. "Hey, Lemon Puddin'. Ma'am, I am gonna have to take this here tray of Lemon Puddin' and take it with me for further inspection." He said, swiping the tray and dashing off down the hall. _

_            Arnold and Helga made it safely into another hallway._

_            "Who was that guy? He acted like a cop." Helga said._

_            "I think he was." They laughed and then they saw him again and took off running until they reached the elevator. The dashed into it and demanded that the man take them down._

_            Stinky reached the elevator just as it was going out of site._

_            "See ya." Arnold said, flipping him the bird. And then they dashed out and through the door of what looked like a boiler room. They ran through the boiler room and through another door that led to a storage area._

_***_

_            Meanwhile. In the main cabin, Captain Berman looked out at the water._

_            "Aw, wow, the water is so calm. I have never seen it quite like this before." He said. "Wow, I'm hungry." He reached for a pastry and shoved it in his mouth._

_            "It will make the bergs harder to see, Captain, if there is no breaking water at the base." Curly said._

_            Harold nodded slightly._

_            "Yeah." He mumbled and shoved another pastry in his mouth when all of the sudden a scary ninja back flipped down from the ceiling, landing behind him. She grabbed his arms and flipped him on to his back. The ninja kicked Curly in the face and tied up Captain Berman and locked him in a broom closet._

_            The ninja walked back into the cabin and pushed the unconscious crewmember, Curly, aside. The ninja stood there for a moment then ripped off it's clothing revealing an old lady wearing a pirate suit._

_            "Ahoy there. I be Captain Pookie Blackbeard. Arg. Shiver me timbers." She rambled endlessly with other pirate sayings._

_***_

_            Arnold and Helga walked over to an automobile._

_            "Hey, look at this." Helga said, taking a seat in the front. Arnold hopped into the back. Helga lightly hit the horn and it started beeping the Hey Arnold! theme song really loudly._

_            "Gah!" Helga jumped up startled as she pounded on the steering wheel and dash. The horn finally stopped making noise._

_            "Get back here." Arnold pulled Helga into the back seat and they started kissing madly. Clothing was beginning to get peeled off and they looked at each other for a moment in silence. Then they started kissing wildly again._

_            Arnold and Helga began to make love in the back seat of that car. Their passion was steaming up the windows. _

            Helga was smiling in her sleep at this point. Arnold wondered what kind of dream would cause her smile that much. He found it cute though. He obliviously ran his fingers through the sleeping blonde's hair as he focused his eyes back on the movie. It hadn't been that long since the movie had come back on. They were just getting to the part where all the first class people were waiting inside wearing lifebelts. And Daffodil approached Mr. Andy asking him about the iceberg.

_The beautiful music played in the background; they didn't care where it came from, for they were almost to the highest point of their passion, their love. Closer. Closer. Closer. Then… The sudden sound of heavy asthmatic "Darth-Vader-in-training" breathing could be heard, then a loud "THUNK!" Brainy's face smashed up against the steamy window and slid down. The shuffle of bodies struggling to put back on clothing could be heard then the door flung open._

_"Brainy!" They grumbled. Brainy fell out on to the floor clutching a cassette player in his hand. It was now playing a scrambled up version of the beautiful music they had heard earlier._

_***_

_"They went in here." Said a man who was working the boilers to a crew patrolman. Three patrolmen entered the storage area and looked around, shining their flashlight around. One man shined his flashlight toward the car, noticing the large smear on the back of the foggy window._

_"In there." He whispered pointing to the car. The flung the door open. "GOTCHA!" only to have brainy tumble back out of the car and land at their feet._

_"Damn. The are gone."_

_"What about him?" the other man said pointing to Brainy._

_"Nothing out of the ordinary. Let's go, I'm rather hungry." He said, and they stepped out of the room._

_***_

_"Did you see the look on those guys faces." Helga laughed as they stumbled out onto the deck. They stood there for a moment until they stopped laughing. They looked into each other's eyes._

_"Helga, when the boat docks, I am getting off with you." Arnold said softly._

_"This is crazy." Helga laughed, still gazing into his eyes._

_"That's why I trust it." He said, and then they kissed passionately under the stars._

_            Up in the crow's nest behind them the lookouts were skimming the waters for any obstructions when one caught glimpse of the two lovers kissing on the deck._

_"Ah, look at that. They sure are a bit warmer then we are." Lorenzo said._

_"Well if that is what it takes to get us warm then I would rather freeze thank you very much." Sid laughed then his eyes caught something on the water in the distance._

_"Oh my gosh!" Lorenzo shouted out_

_            "Huh!?" Sid picked up the little phone thingy and made a call to the cabin. "Pick up you Bastards!" Sid shouted in frustration, nobody was answering the cabin phone. Finally he heard a voice from the other end of the line._

_            "What do you see?" Curly, who had regained consciousness a little while before (and saw nothing odd about the woman dressed up as a pirate in place of the captain) asked from the cabin._

_            "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" Curly flinched as the voice frantically repeated the iceberg warning again._

(AN: I is too lazy to describe the "avoiding" the iceberg process! ^_^)

_            The crew was in frenzy. The men below deck who were working below deck had done everything they could. The boat safely turned, missing the iceberg by a long shot._

_"We're messin' up history here! We're supposed to make headlines!" Capitan Pookie ordered the boat to turn around; nobody had any idea what she was doing. Assuming it was to avoid more danger the people below decks went to work again._

_The boat turned right around without any effort and the iceberg was once again in their path._

_            "Another iceberg!" Lorenzo shouted. Sid blinked a few times._

_            "That's the same one!" Sid shouted. "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!"_

_            BOOOOM! There was a loud crash as the iceberg scraped along the side of the boat. Everyone within the boat felt a shudder, although it was much more violent on deck, where they could see everything that was going on._

            _Helga lost her footing and stumbled back against Arnold. A huge chunk of ice landed a few feet away, just missing them._

_***_

_Eugene Horowitz was sitting in his room looking at the floor plan of Gigantic, pondering things when he felt a shudder and looked up to see the crystals on the chandelier over his head rattling._

_***_

_            Down in 3rd class the shudder had awoke most of the passengers. Phoebe and Rhonda leapt from their beds to find themselves ankle deep in water._

_            "Oh my word!" Rhonda shouted and she pulled the bottom of her dress into her hands, holding it above her knees._

_            "What's going on?" Phoebe stepped outside and saw everybody rushing to the quickest entrance to the upper decks. There were rat's everywhere, trying to run away from the water._

_            "Where ever the rats are going is good enough for me." Rhonda said following a massive crowd of people._

_            "Helga would have passed out in fear by now." Phoebe said, running behind Rhonda._

_            "Why? She hates water?" Rhonda asked._

_            "No, rats." Phoebe said and Rhonda chuckled a bit as they dashed down the corridor._

_***_

_            "Aw, you guys, what's going on out there?" Captain Berman called from inside the broom closet._

_            "An iceberg Captain. We avoided it once…but the second time… we hit." A Curly said. Harold didn't even bother to ask what he meant by 'The second time.'_

_            Curly walked to the broom closet and opened the door to find Captain Harold Berman tied up and sitting there chewing on his fingers._

_            "Ninja woman?" Curly asked, raising an eyebrow. Harold nodded. Then he shut the door, putting Harold in the dark again._

_            Down in the first class corridor people were scrambling about trying to find out why the engines had stopped and they were all told that they had thrown a propeller blade and that there was nothing to worry about. But the look in Mr. Horowitz's eye as he strode down the hall, blue prints under his arm, told them differently._

_            Mr. Rex Smyth Higgins, who was the one who suggested about lighting the last four boilers in the first place, was also looking rather nervous as he walked down the hall. He knew he was partially to blame. He knew that going that fast would make it hard to turn if they needed to suddenly, and because of his stupid suggestion, they were all in grave danger._

_            Lila darted out of her room and turned to the nearest crewmember._

_            "Sir." She said._

_            "There is no emergency," he said._

_            "Yes there is, just an ever so big emergency. I have been robbed." She exclaimed._

_            Back on deck Helga and Arnold couldn't help but overhear Mr. Horowitz speaking to others about the ships condition as they walked up the stairs. Mr. Horowitz slipped and tumbled down the stairs then rose to his feet and brushed himself off and dashed up to them._

_            "No, no, it's too hard to tell, she's already under water." They heard him say._

_"This is serious." She said. Arnold nodded._

_"We should go warn Grandpa and Lila." He said, and together they made their way below deck. They casually walked down the hallway, to make sure they don't cause a panic._

_"Arnold. Sir. We have been looking for you." Mr. Peterson said from behind him. Helga and Arnold turned and started walking into the room. Peterson slipped the large gold and diamond necklace into Helga's coat pocket. It's a wonder she didn't notice; the thing is so damn heavy.  Arnold turned and walked into the room, hand in hand with Helga._

_"Something serious has happened." He said loudly._

_"Two things that are ever so dear to me have disappeared tonight. Now that one has been found, I have a good enough idea where to find the other. Search him."_

_They reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the dreadfully ugly necklace belonging to Arnold, from Lila._

_"Arrest her." Then Helga found herself being hand cuffed. Arnold had a look of disbelief on his face._

_"You know I didn't do it Arnold! Get your hands off me bucko!" She growled. "Arnold! I wouldn't you know me!" Her screams faded down the hall._

_"She couldn't have, I was with her the entire time." Arnold said, shaking his head._

_"Maybe she did it while you were putting your clothing back on." Lila whispered. Arnold growled._

Helga thrashed about in her seat.

"I didn't do it! You know me! You know me!" She mumbled in her sleep. Arnold hushed her a bit and she stopped her movement and quieted down.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth she was dreaming.

_Mr. Horowitz sprinted to the door of the cabin, catching his foot on the side of the wall as he entered. He fell forward flew upward getting, his pants getting stuck on the chandelier. He dangled there for a moment before his pants ripped and he tumbled into a wastebasket, which fell over and rolled, smashing him against the wall._

_            "I'm okay." He said faintly. He pulled himself out of the waste basket, he now had a black eye and a fat lip (Don't ask how it happened. It's Eugene, it was bound to happen.)_

_            "Water… has flooded the first compartment." He said, pulling himself to his feet and rolling out the blue prints on the table. "She can stay afloat for the first 4 compartments, but not five."_

_            "How long does that give us?" Harold called from the broom closet._

_            "About 2 hours." Eugene said. "Let's face it. Gigantic will be no more," he sighed. 'Think happy thoughts… The itsy bitsy spider…' he thought._

_            "But this ship can't sink!" Higgins said._

_            "She is made of lots of tons of metallic thingies, I assure you, she can sink, and she will. It's a mathematical certainty," Eugene stated. "Gigantic will be no more." He said again._

_            They heard Harold pounding his head against the broom closet door._

_"Aw man. Looks like you might just get your headline Higgins." He whined from inside._


	6. Chapter VI: Lifeboats

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and Titanic belongs to James Cameron and a bunch of other people.

AN: HEY, HEY! CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY HERE!! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! As if you haven't noticed I have been very busy updating "Just Your Average Junior Year" and working on a few new fics. ^_^ Please R&R… sorry if this one is too Titanic-ish and not enough Hey Arnold!-ish. But from here on out it will be much more Hey Arnold! Crazy style. Enjoy! R&R! I am aiming for 100 reviews!

Oh yeah, and fanfiction.net hates italics and paragraph indentions…so bear with me… some things may be messed up.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Gigantic: The Ship of Dreams

Chapter VI: Lifeboats

_Lila narrowed her eyes, staring at Arnold coldly. Phil looked at the both of them._

_"Damn raspberries…" Phil said as he dashed out of the room, leaving the two of them alone._

_Lila glared at him then she raised her hand and slapped him hard._

_"Why you scoundrel!" She hissed. "You little…" Just then she was interrupted by the door opening._

_"Sir, Madam, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck." A man said as he entered handing them lifebelts._

_"Get out." Lila snapped._

_"It's captains orders." The man said._

___***___

"Gerald. Would you please get some more popcorn?" Phoebe looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But that's like five dollars!" Gerald whined.

"I'll pay for it, I just don't wanna get up." Phoebe said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll get it." Gerald said then he got up and walked out.

               _"Daffodil! Get on the boat."_

_               "Goodbye mother." Daffodil turned and ran into the crowd, Hal following close behind._

_               "Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" Hal looked at her in disbelief._

_               "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." She growled before spitting in his face and running away._

            "I really don't like that Hal guy. He treats Daffodil so terribly." Arnold whispered.

            "Yes, I agree." Phoebe whispered. "Is Helga still sleeping?" She asked and Arnold lifted his arm up slightly and pointed to Helga who was clutching tightly onto it and mumbling quietly. Phoebe giggled slightly then went back to watching the movie as Gerald rejoined them with a tub of popcorn.

__***__

_            "CDQ Sir? That's the distress signal." A crewmember gasped to Captain Harold Berman who was still for some reason shut up in the broom closet._

_            "What about that "new" distress signal SOS?" Curly asked._

_            "S…O…S…" Harold murmured. "Hey, that spells "sauce!" He exclaimed. "I wonder what kind!" Curly rolled his eyes and started punching in Morse Code. __Dit-dit-dit da-da-da dit-dit-dit. _

_"Arg, What be the problem maties!?" Pookie walked into the cabin._

_            "The ships bloody sinking you old coot! And we are all gonna bloody die!" Curly screamed then he suddenly went calm. "Just where in hell did you come from anyway?"_

_            Pookie skipped away singing an old pirate jig. Curly shrugged._

_            "Where are all the passengers?" Eugene gasped._

_            "Inside. To bloody cold for them." A man said. Eugene shook his head and walked inside and widened his eyes at the sight of every first class passenger sitting around sipping champagne or tea while the band played gay party music._

_            "Hey, you. Ya got us all dressed up in these lifebelts and now were kickin' back? What's the dealio my brother?" Gerald said to a passing steward._

_            "I'll go find out Sir." He said. Eugene pushed him aside as he strode up the stairway. Arnold approached him from behind._

_            "Mr. Horowitz? I saw the iceberg and I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." He said, Lila standing behind him, clutching her lifebelt._

_            "The ship… she's going down by the head. She will sink. Get to a lifeboat and fast. Don't wait. You'll want yourself a seat on one before we start letting everyone else out. Or you'll never get the chance."_

_            "Your certain?" Arnold widened his eyes and Eugene nodded softly._

            "Tell only who you must I do not want to be responsible for a riot." Eugene said as he continued walking up the stairs, tripping on the top step and rolling down the hallway until he came to a crashing stop. "I'm okay."

***

_            "Sir... You are wanted on deck." Mr. Peterson entered the lower deck room where Helga was restrained, chained to a water pipe._

_            "I'll take care of her." Stinky said and the master-at-arms nodded then left._

_            "Scum." Stinky hissed as he punched Helga hard in the stomach then sat down and stared at her, watching her struggle with the handcuffs. Stinky pulled out a __pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat then sat back in his chair._

_***_

 "_Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them Sir." A crewmember stated. "They said they can make it here in 4 hours, they are the closest one."_

_ "Four hours? We have one hour." The other man huffed then walked away._

_***_

_            "Shan't we load the women and the children into the boats?"_

_            "Women and children first." Harold called. He was still inside the damn broom closet like it was nothing out of the ordinary._

_            Soon the deck was flooded with first class people, waiting anxiously to get on a lifeboat that would take them to safety away from the Gigantic._

_            Back in the foyer Arnold and his family were scrambling about trying to get to the boats._

_            When they stepped out onto the deck they widened their eyes at the site. The Gigantic was so close to the water and walking to the lifeboats was like a walk up a small hill._

_            "My pocket watch. I need my watch." Phil said._

_            "Stay here Sir." Lila said calmly. "We don't need to go back for petty belongings such as that pocket watch." She said even though at that very moment she was devising a plan to go back into her room and get her jewelry without everyone else knowing. "We must hurry to a boat. It will be all right. We will all be fine, just ever so fine." Lila said and Arnold groaned, rolling his eyes. He himself was devising a plan to find Helga._

_            "Ya know, I am really damn tired of her sayin' that everything's 'ever so this and ever so that' all the time." Phil jumped up startled at the familiar voice belonging to an old woman._

_            "Pookie? Where in bloody hell did you come from all of the sudden?" Phil widened his eyes as he stared at the old woman who stood there, dressed like a pirate captain._

_            "Oh no! They are on to me!" Pookie gasped then jumped up, doing a back flip out of sight._

_            "Ummm… Arnold… Let's go to a boat." Lila said and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him toward the crowds._

_            "WOMEN AND CHILDREN! I NEED WOMEN AND CHILDREN!" A crewmember called out. "WOMEN AND CHILDREN ON THE LIFEBOATS!"_

_***_

_            "What's the hold up? Why isn't this line moving?" Rhonda groaned as she pushed her way to the stairway. A large steal gate blocked their way out. Two crewmembers stood on the other side._

_            Phoebe and Rhonda forced their way to the top of the stairs._

_            "Stay calm it isn't time to go up to the boats yet!" The steward said._

_***_

_            "Well, Miss Pataki. I believe this ship may sink." Stinky said as he loaded his gun and walked over to her. He held the gun to her head then punched her hard in the stomach._

_            "Courtesy of Miss Lila." He said then left the room. Helga raised her head, she had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of anger more than of pain._

_***_

_            "They aren't going to let me on Lila." Arnold said._

_            "Then I'll just have to bribe them now, won't I?" Lila said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the boat._

_            "Sir. Do you have room for a gentleman?" Lila asked the man._

_            "Get in the lifeboat Ma'am." He said as he tried to pull her in. She jerked away._

_            "No, no, you see, you must get my husband off the ship first." She said, looking him in the eye. "In fact you will safely get him and my grandfather onto the lifeboat. You see, it is critical that they both get a seat. Arnold here has a…dying mother and grandmother in America that he must get too. Besides, I am a woman, I can grab the next one." She said as she waved a large wad of money in his face he grabbed it and Phil got on the boat._

_            "Get in Arnold." Phil said as he took a seat in the lifeboat. Arnold stood there and looked at him, then Lila._

_            "Arnold… Get in the boat…" Phil hissed._

_            "Goodbye Grandfather." Arnold said then he took off the other direction._

_            "LOWER AWAY!" The crewman shouted._

_            "ARNOLD! GET ON THE BOAT!" Phil's shouts could be heard as the boat was lowered into the water, 60 feet below._

_            "What are you doing? Where are you go… To her? That gutter-rat whore?" Lila screamed._

_            "I'd rather have her as my whore than you as a wife." Arnold said, and then spit, hocking a big one into her face, one of the most disrespectful gestures that can ever be given to someone. Arnold took off running into the foyer and to the elevator where a group of people was gathered._

_            "I'm sorry the lifts are closed. Please return to the upper deck and get on a lifeboat." A steward cried out._

_            "Mr. Horowitz! Where would the master at arms take somebody who was under arrest!?" Arnold called out to the redhead who was lying at the foot of the stairs._

_            "Oh, Arnold. You must get to a lifeboat right away!" Eugene said as he pulled himself up._

_            "I am doing this with or without your help, but without will take longer." Arnold said and Eugene frantically gave him the directions._

_            "Take the lift all the way to e deck. Follow the long corridor to the crew passage, there is a room on the left in the next corridor you come to. Arnold, be careful." Eugene said._

_            "Thank you Mr. Horowitz." Arnold said as he sprinted toward the lifts._

_            "The lift is closed sir!" The steward said._

_            "Take me down." Arnold said as he shoved the man to the back of the lift car. "E deck." And the man obeyed. When they reached the bottom they met cold waters that begun rushing into the lift._

_            "I'm going back up." The man said as he frantically shut the doors. "I'm going back up." And Arnold watched as the lift went back up the shaft and disappeared. Arnold looked around, his eyes darting from corridor to corridor and all across the walls, looking for the way._

_            "Crew passage." Arnold said as his eyes caught glimpse of the words above a corridor. He rushed down it and stopped when he suddenly heard a scream._

_            "HELP! SOMEBODY!!" It was Helga's scream_

_            "Helga!" He called out. "Helga!"_

_            "Arnold! Is that you?? I'm in here! Arnold!" Arnold followed her voice, which led him into a room. "Arnold!"_

_            "Helga!" He said delightfully as he waded over to the girl. He kissed her sweetly and then looked around._

_            "Arnold… We are looking for a key, a small silver one." She said and Arnold scurried over to the wall of keys and looked frantically through them._

_            "These are all brass ones!" He shouted then begun digging through the drawers of the desk that was floating nearby._

_            "How did you find out that I didn't do it?" Helga asked suddenly._

_            "I didn't, I just realized that I already knew." Arnold said, and then he paused and looked at her sadly. "Helga, there's no key!" he said._

_            "Then your gonna have to go get some help." Helga said._

_            "I will." Arnold said kissing her once more. "I promise I will come back." Then he waded toward the door._

_            "I'll just wait here!" Helga called out. "As if I really have a choice…" She mumbled._

_            Arnold made his way to the stairs that led to the deck above. He dashed out into the dry hall then stood still as he heard the boat make a loud moan then the lights went out. He stood there, breathing heavily for a moment then the lights went back on and he took off running down the corridor._

_            "IS ANYBODY IN HERE? HELLO! WE NEED HELP!" Arnold called out then a wandering steward emerged and tried to hurry Arnold to the upper decks. He wasn't being of any help, for he was panic-stricken so Arnold slugged him in hopes he would stop his rambling and listen._

_            "To hell with you." He said then ran away. Arnold sighed to himself then noticed the axe on the wall in the emergency glass case. He grabbed the head of the fire hose and broke the glass and pulled the axe from its case and took off running back down to the crew passage. When he got to the stairs he noticed that the water had risen to the middle step._

_            "Oh god." He said as he took off his topcoat and laid it down on the top step. He waded into the water to his knees then took a few more steps in and the second the water rose past his waist he gasped. It was so bloody cold. The cold water covered his body as he plunged the rest of the way in and made his way to the room Helga was in._

_            "HELGA!" he called out and she responded with a delightful shout._

_            "ARNOLD!" She cried._

_            "Will this work?" he said holding up the axe._

_            "I guess we will find out." Helga said as Arnold raised the axe over his shoulder._

_            "WAIT! TAKE A FEW PRACTICE SWINGS FIRST BUCKO!" she hollered and he looked at her._

_            "Good idea." He said as he took one swing at the table. He took a deep breath and attempted to hit the same spot again, but seeing as how this man had never found a reason to ever handle an axe in his life, missed by a foot then darted his eyes over to Helga who was perched on top of the water pipe to stay away from the freezing waters below her._

_            "That's enough practice Football head, now get over here. I trust you. Just remember, swing hard and fast and it will all be over with soon." Helga said reassuringly. "And if you cut off my arm I'll hit you over the head with it so hard that you will be knocked back to the 4th grade."_

_            "Alright. Here goes nothing." Arnold said._

_            "Wait. Open your hands a bit. There." Helga said and Arnold took a deep breath and swung as hard as he could at the handcuff chain between Helga's hands it snapped cleanly and Helga cheered in happiness._

_            "ALRIGHT! YOU DID IT!" Helga screamed happily, then jumped off the pipe and into the water. "HOLY…CRAP THAT'S COLD! OH CRAP! CRAP!" She shouted as they made their way out into the corridor. There were sparks coming from the direction that Helga had come. They knew they would be electrocuted if they were to go that way._

_            "We're gonna have to find another way out." Helga said and they started to swim the other way. Finally they came upon another corridor and they climbed the stairs and were finally out of the flooded deck._

_            A confused steward stood in a crowded third-class corridor. He was hearing and odd thumping sound behind one of the walls. When suddenly a door flung open and crashed to the floor and about 30 animals ran out into the hallway, including a pig. Arnold and Helga were behind._

_            "What was with the stampede of animals?" Helga looked to Arnold who shrugged._

_            "Beats me."_

_            "Your gonna have to pay for that, that is Green Star Line Property!" The steward rambled, apparently pissed about the door that was just busted down. He was walking right behind them. But not for long, seeing as how Helga's fist promptly flew up and into his face and he fell over._

_            When they reached the stairway leading to the upper decks they realized that the gates were locked, trapping them and the rest of the third class folk in._

_            "Rhonda! You're okay!" Helga shouted as she saw a familiar face among the crowd._

_            "There is nothing this way they have the gates locked." Phoebe said from behind her._

_            "Phoebe!" Helga flung her arms around the black haired girl. Helga looked at both of them then reached for the bench nearby. She pried it away from the walls then stopped to take a breath. A bunch of people picked it up and other people lined up against the walls. The group of people picked up the bench and ran toward the gate with it, causing it to tear from the walls and fall to the ground. The crowd of third class people rushed through and up to the top deck_

_"The boats are gone!" Helga screamed._

_"Colonel? Are there anymore boats?" Arnold asked the old man that stood nearby._

_"There are a few more over that direction, come, I'll lead you." He said, but Helga and Arnold already took off running._

_***_

_"I have found him Miss Lila. He is on the other side waiting for a boat… with her." Stinky said as he pointed in the other direction._

_"Bloody hell." She said then stomped off in the other direction. Stinky following close behind._

_"I am only letting one more person on. Miss, please get on the boat." A crewman said, looking at Helga._

_"No, please you must let him on the boat." Helga said._

_"Fine, fine, but if one of you don't get on the boat then I will have to let someone else on."_

_"But Sir. There is enough room on this boat for about 30 more passengers!" Arnold called out._

_"Nonsense. We can't be too careless, these boats may buckle. Now get on lad." The crewman said, grabbing Arnold's wrist._

_"Arnold, get on the boat."_

_"Yes Arnold, dear, get on the boat." Lila said as she came to stand next to them. "Arnold, you look terribly frozen, here, I have your coat." Lila said as she wrapped the coat over his shoulders. "Now get in the boat. Helga and I are women, we can catch the next one and get off safely, the both of us."_

_"Yeah Arnold. I can grab the next one. I am a survivor okay. Now go, get on the boat Football Head." Helga said and Arnold nodded slightly and stepped in the boat._

_The lifeboat slowly began being lowered into the waters below. Arnold stared at Helga, looking deep into her eyes, which were about to explode into tears. Then his eyes darted to Lila, she was smirking triumphantly._

_"You are a good liar. An ever so terrific liar." Lila said._

_"Almost as good as you." Helga hissed._

_"I always win Helga." She said._

_"There isn't another boat is there Lila?" Helga asked softly._

_"Oh yes, there is… there is one more, but he won't let third class scum like you on." She said. Helga looked back to Arnold, who was now lowered to the deck below. Arnold stood up suddenly and flung himself from the lifeboat and back onto the sinking ship._

_"Arnold!" Helga cried out with Lila. "Move it! Out of my way!" Helga shoved the redheaded girl aside and ran as fast as she could through the first class foyer and down the stairway. When she saw him she flung her arms around him, as he did her._

_"I couldn't do it Helga. I just couldn't." He said._

_"Why!? You stupid Football Head. Why did you do that Bucko? Your so dumb!" Helga screamed between kisses._

_"You jump, I jump Helga, I just couldn't go. I won't leave you." Arnold said as he embraced her tightly._

_Lila stood at the top of the stairway and glared down at the two of them. Anger filled her eyes; she turned slowly and looked at Mr. Peterson who stood there next to her. She narrowed her eyes a bit then the corners of her lips upturned in a smirk as she reached into his coat to grab the gun that he held there. She then turned and leapt down a few stairs and held the gun out before her and pulled the trigger as she sprinted toward the embracing Helga and Arnold._

_"RUN!" Helga said as she grabbed his hand and they sprinted down the spiral staircase. Lila fired a few more shots as she ran, following them down, down the staircase, which finally led to the flooded dining room. They plunged themselves into the waist deep waters and made their way through the dining room. Lila fired two more shots as she plunged her lower half of her body into the freezing water. She tired to take another shot as she collapsed against on of the decorative columns that stood near the staircase. She was out of bullets. She tossed the gun aside and sat herself on the steps. She sat there for a minute then started laughing. Stinky Peterson approached her from behind and he looked at her with a confused look on his face._

_"Now, what could possibly be funny?" He said in his southern drawl._

_"I put the jewel in the coat…" She laughed. Stinky still didn't get what was so funny. "I gave him the coat! He's got it!" Lila started cackling insanely._

_"Righty-o Miss Lila." Stinky said, and then suddenly his eyes opened wide. "Lemon puddin'." he said then he took off running up the stairs. After a minute or two Lila also got up and made her way to the deck._

___***___

"You're so stupid! Arnold, your so stupid! Why did you do that Arnold!?" Helga whimpered in her sleep. Then she rolled out of the seat with a loud "THUNK!" and she awoke. "WHA?" She sat up quickly and rubbed her head. She scurried back up to her seat and glanced to Arnold who was looking at her very oddly. She then glanced up to the movie screen.

_Little by little the lifeboat was lowered into the water. And Daffodil stared sadly at Jake who watched as she inched toward the water. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to Jake who was trying his hardest not to fling himself onto the lifeboat. Her eyes glanced to Hal who stood there with a smirk on his face and that was when she realized that if she stayed on this lifeboat that she would never see Jake again._

_She took a deep breath then stood up and flung herself back on to the sinking ship. Two men pulled her over the railing on the deck below._

_"Daffodil!" Jake called out and took off running down through the first class foyer where she ran to meet his open arms._

_"Why did you do that? Your so stupid Daffodil! Your so stupid!" Jake cried._

_"I couldn't do it. You jump I jump remember. Oh I love you, I just couldn't go!" She cried_

Arnold looked to Helga who was looking at the movie screen in confusion. She blinked a few times then looked to Arnold who was raising an eyebrow at her. She laughed uncomfortably then curled back up into a ball and watched the movie for about 5 minutes before she dozed off again.


	7. Chapter VII: Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Belongs to Craig Bartlett, and Snee-Oosh. Titanic belongs to James Cameron, Paramount, 20th Century Fox and a crap load of other people that aren't me.

AN: This is the second to the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it up to this point. Thank you all so much. Please R&R!

Gigantic: The Ship Of Dreams

Chapter VII: A Narrow Escape and The Moment Of Truth

Helga and Arnold ran through the dining saloon which was still dry, then made their way to the stairs leading down, convinced that either Lila or Mr. Peterson were close behind. That's when they heard it, a screaming child, coming from the deck below. They rushed downward to see a screaming boy, no older than three years old standing in knee-deep water, wailing as the water inched higher and higher.

_            "We can't leave him!" Arnold said._

_            "Sure we can, all we have to do is go back up the stairs." Helga said._

_            "Helga." Arnold shot her a glare._

_            "Oh alright." She said as Arnold plunged toward the screaming child, scooping him up in his arms. They started running back to the stairs from which they came when a Russian man, obviously a father of the young boy, dashed out from around the corner, snatched the boy from Arnold and cursed at them in Russian as he started running the other way, the wrong way. He ran toward two moaning doors. Helga and Arnold screamed frantically._

_            "STOP! THAT'S THE WRONG WAY! STOP!!!!!!" Helga called cried out. But it was too late. The doors flew open and the water came rushing in. Helga grabbed Arnold's wrist and pulled him behind her down the corridor. The water caught up with them and swept them down the hallway._

_            "Grab on!" Helga shouted as she clutched the railing of some nearby stairs. She pulled herself onto the stairs, Arnold behind her._

_            "The gates locked!" Helga screamed as she grasped tightly onto the steal bars._

_            "HELP! IS THERE ANYONE DOWN HERE?" Arnold shouted. A steward came sprinting down the corridor and up the stairs on the other side of the gate._

_            "Please! Help us! Help! Open the gate!" Helga cried. The man turned and looked at them for a second. Then he gave in._

_            "Bloody hell." He whispered harshly as he fumbled through the keys. He tried several but was in such a panic that he dropped the keys in the now waist deep water. "I'm sorry! I dropped the keys!" then he took off running up the stairs._

_            "Football Head! Get down there and get the keys!" Helga shouted._

_            "Why don't you get them!?" Arnold shouted._

_            "Because I have been in this water a lot longer than you!" Helga argued._

_            "You lie! Besides what would that have to do with anything?" Arnold countered._

_            "Never mind. I don't wanna die!" Helga plunged herself into the water and frantically searched for the keys. She felt something… There! The keys! She rose quickly to the surface and fumbled with the keys, searching for the right one. She tried a sharp and slim key; she was having trouble getting it into the keyhole from the other side._

_            The water was rising higher; it was almost over their heads and was pushing them against the ceiling._

_            "HURRY HELGA!" Arnold gasped._

_            "I'm trying Hairboy! Give me a second!" Helga said as the key slid into its hole. She turned it and they quickly pushed open the gate just as the water filled the room entirely. They climbed the stairs to the next deck._

_            Lila waited behind a group of people who were trying to get on one of the last lifeboats. A cheerful waltz could be heard playing across the deck. Somewhere the band was still assembled._

_            Lila noticed a small screaming child sitting on the deck against the wall. She ignored her and pushed through a crowd of people to the lifeboat that Curly was at._

_            "I'm sorry, you won't be getting on this lifeboat miss." He said._

_            "But… GAMELTHORP! We had a deal! You were to reserve me a seat on any lifeboat you were at!" Lila screamed._

_            "The deal is off Miss Sawyer!" Curly said shoving the wad of cash back into her face. People were pushing their way toward the only lifeboat that was full to its capacity when Curly suddenly whipped out his pistol._

_            "GET BACK! GET BACK OR I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL LIKE DOGS!" Curly shouted aiming the gun at the crowd._

_            "Give us a chance to live!" Rhonda called out from the crowd._

_            "If one person takes just one step toward this boat I'll shoot 'em!" Curly shouted. Just then somebody bumped Rhonda from behind and she stumbled forward._

_            Curly immediately aimed the pistol and shot at the person who stepped forward. Rhonda. A stream of water shot out from the gun and splattered all over the front of Rhonda's dress. She fell backward._

_            "AHH!" She screamed as she fell back. Phoebe dove to her side._

_            "BASTARD!" Phoebe cried out to Curly. She looked up in time to see Curly aim the water pistol to his temple and pull the trigger. Curly twitched and fell backward over-exageratively into the icy Atlantic waters a few feet away._

_            "Rhonda!" Phoebe cried as she pulled the lifebelt from her limp body. She placed it on her own then stood up, causing Rhonda to fall to the deck with a loud "THUMP!"_

_            "HEY! I NEED THAT!" She screamed as she pulled herself to her feet. She then ran, chasing after Phoebe down back toward the foyer._

_            Lila dashed back into the other direction and ran right passed the little screaming Irish girl that was sitting on the deck near the wall. She looked at her for a moment then turned up her nose and immediately jumped in one of the only remaining lifeboats._

            "Heartless bitch…" Helga mumbled. And Arnold looked over to her. The movie was almost over, but he didn't want to wake her up yet. She apparently didn't want to watch the movie. So he decided to let her sleep.

            "I really liked him, he was a cool character." Phoebe whispered to Gerald who rolled his eyes.

            "What is it with girls and their liking guys with accents?" Gerald looked at her.

            "It's not the accent! Tommy was a cool character, He should have had a larger part." Phoebe said and Gerald shrugged.

            "Well I think Mr. Andy is a good character." Arnold whispered. Gerald and Phoebe both nodded.

            "Will you three shut up already!" A hairy old man from behind them growled. They shut up immediately.

I           

_Helga and Arnold entered the first class smoking room, a room that Arnold had gotten to know well since they set off for America. That's when he noticed Eugene Horowitz standing by the fireplace, his lifebelt lying on the table._

_            "Mr. Horowitz!" He yelled._

_            "Oh, Arnold. Miss Helga. You two should have been in a lifeboat ages ago." Eugene said, looking at them with a concerned face._

_            "Aren't you even gonna make a try for it?" Arnold asked._

_            "I'm sorry I couldn't have built you a stronger ship." He said. He was going to stay, and go down with the Gigantic. He couldn't get out alive; he would feel terrible, having to go on living with knowing that this entire accident could have been avoided. He felt responsible for all the lives that were being taken with the Gigantic's sinking._

_            "One of you, wear this lifebelt. I won't be needing it." He said handing it to Arnold held out his hand to him. Eugene grasped his hand firmly and shook it._

_            "It has been a pleasure Mr. Horowitz." He said and Eugene nodded. "Good luck." Then they took off toward the deck. Eugene had been leaning against the fireplace and the slope of the ship made him stand at a weird angle. Soon he found himself on the floor rolling downhill until he crashed into the wall._

_            "Ow." He said the painting on the wall behind him fell on him, his head ripping through the canvas. "I'm okay."_

_            "Gentlemen. It has been a pleasure playing with you tonight." One orchestra member said as they finished the Waltz. The group nodded and picked up their instruments and started walking away but turned suddenly when they heard that one player remained and he was beginning to play a Hymn called "Nearer My God To Thee." They slowly walked back to him and begun playing too._

_            In the Wheelhouse Captain Berman sits in the tiny closet, thinking to himself and wondering what was going on, how much time they had left._

_            In the smoking room Eugene Horowitz leans near the clock that sits on the mantle. He still has the painting that he fell into earlier around his neck. He looks at the clock and then turns one of the hands to the correct time. Everything must be correct. 2:12AM._

_            In Lila and Arnold's suite __water swirls in from the private promenade deck. All the paintings are submerged. Colors are running; pictures transformed. The water lilies come to life._

_            Hundreds of men are trying to free one of the collapsibles from its restraints to keep it from going under with the Gigantic. Lila was in another collapsible and she does not look too happy with the situations. She kicks a few people who are clamoring to get in the boat then goes back to watching the water rise quickly around the men that are scrambling to get the ropes cut so that they wouldn't go down with the ship._

_            Captain Harold Berman sat quietly in the small closet in the main cabin._

_            "I will… go down with my ship." He said trying to sound brave. "I wonder what is going on out there." He said to himself. He finally managed to get to his feet. He turned around and twisted the doorknob with his elbows. When it opened he fell to the ground with a thud. Miraculously his arms were free now and he pulled the rope that Pirate Pookie had tied him up in off of his feet. He stood up and looked around. All he could see was water filling around the outside of the cabin. His eyes went wide in terror as he saw that the cabin was completely under water. He heard the ship moaning around him. The windows would shatter at any moment from the pressure._

_            "MOMMY!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!" he screamed as he dove back into the broom closet and locked the door. The windows shattered and all the water gushed in filling the wheelhouse._

_            The collapsible that Lila was sitting in suddenly got hit by a wave, sending most of the people in the boat and hundreds around it into the water._

_            "You'll swamp us! GET BACK!" She screams as the people tried to climb into the lifeboat, while a bunch of men work furiously at cutting lifeboat from its ropes._

Helga and Arnold ran out of the Palm Court into a dense crowd. Helga pushed her way to the rail and looked at the state of the ship. The bridge was under water and there was chaos on deck.  People streamed around them, shouting and pushing.

                _"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Helga said and Arnold nodded in agreement as Helga started trudging uphill to the front of the ship._

_            "-Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…" One man rambled as he walked dazed, like a zombie up the ship._

_            "Yeah, yeah, walk a bit faster through that valley now Bucko." Helga said as she pushed him aside. They made their way upward, terror filling their eyes as people flung themselves over the side of the ship, a large group of about 50 people clinging onto a priest; crying, screaming, praying, staring blank with dread._

_            People in the waters were looking up above at the propellers, 100 feet in the air and rising. At this point climbing to the front of the boat was easier said than done. If they didn't find a place to hold on to soon they would plummet down into the debris-plagued waters below._

_            Phil's eyes widened as he looked at the half sunken liner._

_            "Holy Crackers." Gerald gasped, his eyes fixed on the ship. "Now that ain't somethin' ya see everyday." He said as he looked at the massive ship with its entire back end up in the air._

_            "Arnold!" Helga yelped as her feet slipped from under her feet. Arnold immediately reached out to grab her hand and pull to toward the railing. Around them the people were clinging tightly onto every fixed object on deck. The deck was now slanted at a 60-degree angle and tilting fast._

_            "Arnold we gotta move!" Helga shrieked. She could feel her feet sliding out from under her. Helga grabbed onto the railing on the side of the ship. Arnold was holding her tightly._

_            "Just hold on tight Helga." Arnold said as he clutched her tightly, her face buried into his neck. "We're gonna make it." He comforted. "Everything is gonna be okay."_

_            The ship rose slightly more. A loud crunching sound filled air and the deck started breaking apart down the middle. The sunken half of the ship broke apart and detached itself from the Gigantic._

_            "Oh Shit! Arnold! Were going back down!" Helga screamed as she clutched the railing tightly. Helga clenched her eyes shut as the ship slammed back down into the water causing a monstrous splash that sent waves to the lifeboats that were floating in the distance. Helga sighed in relief, that very well could have been the end right there. But luckily it wasn't._

_             They thought that most of the chaos was over and that they would just slowly sink at this point in time. The thought didn't last very long._

_            "Helga…" Arnold said as he felt the need to clutch onto something again. "We have to move." He said. The boat was rising into the air again. The suction from the other half of the ship was pulling it down as well._

_            Helga trudged her way upward. The slope of the deck was increasing even faster than before. Arnold followed right behind her._

_"This is where we first met." Arnold said as he looked over the current situation. When they reached the back of the ship it wasn't long before they found themselves dangling, holding on for dear life, preying that they wouldn't fall to their doom._

_            Helga pulled herself over to the other side of the railing so that she was on the highest point of the sinking liner at this point._

_            "Arnold, pull yourself up!" She shouted as she grabbed his arm and struggled to help him up._

_            "Arnold. Hold on tight. Don't let go of my hand." Helga shouted. Arnold was now clutching tightly onto the same railing to save his life that he had wanted to let go of a few nights ago to end it._

_            "Once we hit the water we should kick and swim hard for the surface. The ship will try to suck us down with it." Helga said. "Now when I count to three we gotta take a deep breath and kick for the surface, don't let go of my hand." Helga said._

_            "Alright." Arnold said._

_            Helga clutched his hand tightly. Her heart was pounding, and tears filled her eyes. This was the moment of truth, the moment that determined whether they would live or die._

_            "Alright Football Head. This is it. 1…2…" Helga and Arnold both inhaled deeply. The icy water came up around them and they were pulled under by the suction._

_            Arnold grasped Helga's Hand tightly. She was clutching on to him. He tried to push her to the surface as he kicked madly._

_            Suddenly Helga found herself getting sucked down with the ship. She was ripped away from Arnold's grasp._

_            Arnold surfaced, gasping for air. He looked around to see Helga nowhere in sight._

_            "HELGA!" He shouted. "HELG…" His screams were muffled my water rushing into his mouth. Another man was trying to use him as a floatation device._

_            "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Came Helga's voice. Then came her fist, right into the man's face._

_            "Arnold get up here, we need to get out of the water." Helga called out to him, she was clutching onto a large piece of wood that was floating around. She reached out to him and pulled him up onto the wood, which tipped from the uneven weight distribution._

_            "Get up there." Helga said again as she swam to the other side of the wood piece, clutching onto it. "We just have to wait a little while until the boats come back then we will both be safe… we will both be fine Arnold." Helga assured as she looked nervously in the direction of the distant light from the lifeboats._

"This is so sad… I can't believe I get all teary eyed every time I see this part." Phoebe sniffed.

            "I just think all the bodies look a bit creepy. But come on Phoebe, you know Jake doesn't really die. It's just Leonardo DiCappuccino and some bad acting… and a lot of blue make-up and lighting." Gerald said, trying to cheer her up. Phoebe giggled a bit then looked back on the screen, her expression saddening slightly, watching Jake's body float down into the darkness.

"Come about!" The man shouted as he shined his flashlight toward Daffodil. She was blowing at the whistle frantically. She had to live; she had to survive to keep her promise to Jake. She was going to die an old lady, warm in her bed.

_"1500 people went into the sea when Gigantic sank from under us. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six out of 1500" Came the voice of elder Daffodil, remembering the times after the rescue that just seemed so hopeless. Would they just drift forever?_

_"Afterward the 700 people in the boats had nothing to do but wait… wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come."_

            Arnold grabbed another handful of his half empty popcorn and ate a few pieces. He looked to Helga who was, amazingly, still asleep. She was mumbling again and shivering. Arnold grabbed his jacket and laid it over her.

            "It's not even that cold." Arnold thought. Then he shrugged and looked back at the screen. There was only about 10 minutes left of the movie, and although he hated to admit it, he thought it had a beautiful ending.

_            "Helga… the boats are coming back." Arnold whispered some time later. Helga didn't respond. "Helga…there's a boat Helga" his voice was hoarse and strained. He widened his eyes. Was Helga dead??? "Helga! There's a boat!" he whispered harshly as he pulled his frozen hand from hers. Helga suddenly shook her head awake._

_            "Damnit! Football Head, I was sleeping." Helga hissed._

_            "In freezing cold waters?" Arnold looked at her, raising an eyebrow._

_            "Yeah… I wasn't dead… I just like sleeping in below 32-degree waters… I…uhhh… do it all the time… Helps me…relax…yeah." Helga stuttered._

_            "Helga… Don't give up on me. The boats right there." Arnold whispered as he raised his hand up a little bit to point._

_            "It's too late for me Arnold. You must go on and live. Don't you give up…" Helga looked deep and lovingly into his eyes. "I'll see you in the distant future on the other side Arnoldo." Helga said as she let go of the wood and let numb and frozen body sink under the water._

_            "Helga! Oof!" Arnold shrieked suddenly as he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him to the side… onto a lifeboat._

_            "Any second now." Helga thought has she floated underneath the water's surface. "Any second and I will be dea…" Helga felt a sudden jerk on the back of the collar of her dress and she was pulled to the surface and onto the waiting lifeboat above._


	8. Chapter VIII: Finale Redone! AGAIN!

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Belongs to Craig Bartlett and Snee-Oosh. Titanic belongs to James Cameron, 20th Century FOX, Paramount and a crap load of other people that aren't me.

URGENT NOTE: Sorry, but this is my third time editing this chapter. I thought it would be a better idea NOT to have all my parodies tie into each other. It gets too complicated. So This is the new ending. The real ending. Enjoy… and stay tuned for my next parody!

AN: This is the last chapter. I can't believe I finally finished it. The ending is a bit different then what most of you may have thought. 

Gigantic: The Ship Of Dreams

Chapter VIII: Finale

_"What the?!" Helga looked to Arnold, then to the boats floor, then back to Arnold. "But I was supposed to di…"_

"Nonsense! Yeh committed no crime young lady, no point in walkin' the plank when yer innocent! Argh!" Helga looked to the crazy woman that stood on the lifeboat, fully dressed in pirate clothing with a fake parrot sitting on her shoulder. "Now Maties, we be rowin' to the distant Treasure Island, we be goin' on a treasure hunt I say."

_"Helga." Arnold looked at her, taking her frozen hands into his and embracing her tightly. He pulled back to look at her, wiping away an icy tear from her cheek. Helga forced a small smile and returned his loving embrace._

_ "Arnold, I hope you and your little girlfriend are prepared for a voyage to a very tiny, very remote, uncharted island. We're goin' on a treasure hunt!" Pookie cheered again._

_ "Grandma… Just please… follow the other lifeboats… I want to see dry land again and stay away from the ocean for a very long time." Arnold sighed. Helga raised an eyebrow then widened her eyes._

_ "YOU MEAN THE CRAZY LOON THAT CAUSED THE DAMN SHIP TO SINK WAS YOUR OWN INSANE GRANNY?" Helga growled, exasperated for a moment, then she went quiet. She was far too tired to argue, far to tired to do much of anything. She and Arnold bundled up in a blanket and laid down in the boat and fell asleep, hoping that when they woke up that they would be somewhat closer to dry, sturdy land._

Helga's eyes shot wide open. She didn't move from her position until after a few seconds. Then she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Arnold had his eyes fixed on the screen, that all too familiar tune begun playing. Helga glanced up at the screen.

Daffodil closed her eyes and fell into that eternal, peaceful sleep. The world faded to black and that smell of salty sea air filled her senses as she stepped gracefully into the First Class foyer. Everyone around her was smiling. Mr. Andy smiled, his eyes simply glowing. Tommy and all his friends greeted her with charming grins.

_She approached the spiral staircase in the center of the beautiful room, her smile grew and she had to hold back the urge to cry tears of happiness as she walked up the staircase toward the figure that stood at the very top, his back to her._

_Once Daffodil reached the top the figured turned. Jake smiled and took her hand into his and she tilted her head slightly and he kissed her sweetly. Daffodil wrapped her arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss, not wanting the moment to end._

_Everyone in the room applauded. Every soul that the Gigantic had claimed in it's sinking was there. And they were "alive" or so it seemed. Just as alive as they had been back in 1912 and they were all applauding for her… they were happy for her._

_This was a happy ending for Daffodil a happy ending to what, thanks to Jake, had been a wonderful, magnificent life._

_(Roll Credits)_

"Helga." Arnold looked to her. "Did you sleep okay? You missed a great movie." Arnold said.

"Arnold… I have only been to see this movie four times thanks to Pheebs." Helga yawned. "Besides… I really don't think I missed anything this time through."

"But Helga, you were sleeping the entire time." Arnold said.

"My point exactly." Helga said as she arose from her seat and walked out into the lobby. Arnold didn't exactly understand what she meant by that last comment but he shrugged it off and followed Gerald and Phoebe out into the lobby. The four of them started off walking down a few blocks before they turned to go their separate ways.

Helga shuffled along the street toward her block, kicking pebbles here and there, humming to herself.

"If only he could think of me the way he did in that dream." Helga mumbled between humming verses. "Oh well… Nobody would ever love me the way that Jake loved Daffodil or visa-versa…" Helga sighed as she stopped in her tracks, hanging her head.

"Helga?" Helga jumped, startled, not expecting her blond angel to be standing right behind her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Helga went all gooey melty inside. 

_"Arnold has his hand on my shoulder." _Helga sighed blissfully.

_"Helga… maybe somebody already does." Arnold said_.

_"Does what?" Helga raised an eyebrow. Arnold leaned in closer to her, his lips just an inch away from hers._

_ "Love you." He whispered as he pressed his lips gently to hers, kissing her just as sweetly as Jake kissed Daffodil at the end of the movie. Helga's heart was racing, her stomach doing back flips; her thoughts were scurrying about in her head._

_As she walked up the spiral stairway she had to struggle to hold back the happy tears. He turned and she smiled. And they kissed, only a small peck at first, and then Helga deepened the kiss, her arms sliding over Arnolds shoulders. And as they kissed everyone around them smiled then broke into a great applause._

_ Helga shook her head to clear her mind as they pulled away from the kiss. Arnold was gazing deeply into her eyes. Helga had that dazed, love-struck look on her face._

_"Helga… I knew you were different underneath the rough exterior." Arnold said softly, smiling._

_ "Arnold… I…I…" Helga stuttered. "What is going on here?" She thought. "Arnold… I…" She took a deep breath, about to pour out all of her feelings to him. "Arnold…I…"_

_ "Yes Helga?" Arnold awaited her response. And Helga narrowed her eyes._

_ "I can't believe you kissed me Football head!" Helga growled and Arnold frowned. "But…" Arnold looked back to her. "But, I'm glad you did." Helga said and Arnold's smile returned. "Arnold did you know that I…"_

_ "Love me?" Arnold finished her sentence. "Yes, I have known for quite a long time."_

_"I don't care what people think anymore. Helga… I want you to be my girlfriend." Arnold said, staring into her confused eyes._

_ "Arnold…"_

_ "Helga… Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Helga looked into his pleading eyes._

_"Oh Arnold, Yes, yes. I thought you would never ask!" Helga swooned. "My Love. My Arnold."_

_ "Helga…" Arnold looked lovingly into her eyes._

_ "Arnold…"_

_ "Helga…"_

_ "Arnold…"_

_ "Helga…" He leaned in closer to her once again. "Helga…"_

"Helga? Helga? Hello? Helga!?" Arnold was looking at her. An eyebrow raised. "Helga?" He called again as he made passes infront of her face with his hand.

"Arno…" She suddenly snapped out of her dreamy trance. "Arno… Arnold what are you doing here!? You live the other way!! Why are you following me Football Face?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He said quietly.

_"This is it… he wants to ask me to be his!"_ Helga smiled inwardly. "What do you want? Spit it out Football Head!"

"Helga… will…" Arnold started.

_"Oh how cute, he can't even come up with the right words to say to me. He stumbles on things to say to me." _ Helga smiled to herself

"SPIT IT OUT!" Helga growled.

"Helga, Who were you talking to ever you turned off onto your road?" Arnold asked. Helga's heart sank.

"Nobody Arnold." Helga sighed.

"Yourself?" Arnold questioned.

"Yes, Arnold… like I said… Nobody." Helga closed her eyes and mumbled random nothings to herself as she turned to walk inside the house.

"You're somebody Helga." Arnold said as she reached her front door. She stopped and turned.

"Excuse me?"

"You're somebody." Arnold said plainly again.

"That's new news to me Arnoldo. As long as I could remember I have been nothing… a nobody." Helga sighed, looking to the ground as she grinded a small pebble under her shoe.

"You were always something to me Helga." Arnold said softly. This caused Helga to look up.

"Ever since that first day of preschool I saw you… the real you… I saw the scared, shivering little girl that you were. Then you built up those damn walls. All I have wanted to do since then was rip them down and let you know that you do matter in this world. You matter to me! You have mattered to me since day one." Arnold said, stepping closer to her.

"Even after I have been so mean to you? Even after the way I have treated you and everyone for so many years?" Helga blinked a few times, she was trying not to cry. _"I can't believe he still thinks these things even after I have treated him so badly."_

"I know there is more to you Helga. You're a pretty good actress. But I can see right through it all. And underneath I know there is a girl that I could really, really like." Arnold smiled.

"Well, Arnold… I guess I better get home. I have to make dinner tonight. And you know how Big Bob gets if I don't have dinner on the table right away." Helga said and Arnold nodded.

"I understand… I'll see you Monday at school then?" Arnold said, meaning it as a question.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Helga said. Arnold leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking back in the direction of the boarding house.

"Bye." Arnold said.

"See ya." Helga said, turning to walk into her house. She stepped up onto her stoop and watched as Arnold disappeared down the block before jumping up for joy. "YES! YES!!" Helga said as she leaped down from the top step and into the street. She began running in circles and jumping around in happiness.

He didn't like her like her… But it was a start.

AN: What did you think?? I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your reviews they have made me soooo happy. And again… I am soooo sorry for editing this chapter so many times.


End file.
